Wiki Tutorial/Chapters
Guides and Tutorials How to Add a New Chapter Game of Thrones Ascent has a hierarchy, which looks something like this: * Volume ** Chapter *** Storyline **** Quests "Chapters" and "Parts" tend to be used interchangeably, with Chapters applying to numbered Volumes and Parts applying to original Volumes, but for the purpose of this tutorial, I will be referring to them as Chapters. Each Volume is split into Chapters, and each Chapter has Storylines that are required. In this tutorial, you will learn how to add a new Chapter. At the time this tutorial was created, the Volume Breaking Ties only had its first five Chapters posted, so I will create Chapter 6. Your in-game quest log will show you all of the Storylines for Chapter 6, so even though you will not know the names of the Quests until you play through them, you can at least create the Chapter page with all Storylines. Go to Create a New Page and find the entry for Chapters. You will see the following: Note that the new policy {December 2013} is that pages using a Chapter's title should serve as their main description pages. If the pages already exist with a Volume & Chapter # reference, they should be renamed, and if not then a Volume & Chapter # page should afterwards be created as a Redirect. What this essentially means is each Chapter should have the same name as it does in game, and you will also need to create a redirect for the Volume and Chapter number. We won't do that yet, but keep it in mind. The title of Chapter 6 in this volume is The Blackfyre Rebellion, so I will type that name in the Chapter box and hit Create. Your template will be pre-loaded for you, so all you have to do is fill in the necessary blanks. Let's go through it section by section. The first section looks like this: ' ' Enter the Chapter's description from the game here. You only need to change where it says Enter the Chapter's description from the game here. So delete that text (leave the italics) and insert what it says on the Chapter page in the game. Now it'll look like this: ' ' Felled again by visions, you find yourself a bastard in rebellion against the Targaryens, supporting Daemon Blackfyre. But while you fight for the throne, your son must determine who and what is poisoning you. The next section is titled "Goals" and lists all of the things you need to do in order to move on to the next chapter. Your template shows this: Goals *Complete Storyline Title *Complete Storyline Title *Perform Required Action(s) *Build Building Name In Volume I, there were requirements to build certain buildings or perform certain actions before you could advance to the next Chapter. However, the only requirement to move on from this Chapter is to finish the Storylines. So we will remove the lines for performing an action and building a building, and insert all of the Storyline titles between the brackets. We'll have to create extra lines because for this Chapter, there are six Storylines. When you're finished, that section will look like this: Goals *Complete A Power to Respect *Complete Daemon Waters *Complete Redgrass Field *Complete Poisoned *Complete The Claim to the Throne *Complete The Citadel You may be wondering what the extra coding is with the Daemon Waters storyline. Daemon Waters is a character's name, and characters get naming priority; anything that shares its name needs some kind of volume modifier. So the actual link to the Storyline is Daemon Waters (Vol BT) but the vertical line and subsequent text gives it a link that looks different -- in this instance, so it matches the game. You'll probably see this a lot when you start looking at coding! If you hit preview, you should see that all of your storylines are red; that means there are no name conflicts. However, if one of your storyline names shows up with a valid link, you'll need to rename one or the other, following our naming conventions. The next section in your template shows: Bonus Goals * First Goal * Second Goal * Third Goal However, we don't have any bonus goals in this Chapter, so you can just delete the entire section. Following that, we have the Rewards section, which looks like this: Rewards To complete this section, refer to the in-game Chapter information about the rewards. For Chapter 6, we have Ram, Trebuchet, and Scorpion. All are uncommon. So you just need to input that information into the first, second, and third spaces. You can delete the references to the bonus reward because there are none. When you're done, it'll look like this: Rewards Now we have the section where we list all of the Storylines and their Quests. The template is laid out like this: ''' All Quests' 'Required Quests' ''These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *Storyline Title **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *Storyline Title **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest Obviously, at this point I know the name of all of the Storylines but not the Quests. So I'd recommend inserting placeholders for them, and you can go back and update them later. When you're done, it will look like this: ''' All Quests' 'Required Quests' ''These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *A Power to Respect **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *Daemon Waters **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *Redgrass Field **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *Poisoned **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *The Claim to the Iron Throne **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *The Citadel **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest The next section is titled Other Quests. 'Other Quests' These quests are '''not' required to complete the Chapter's goals, but may be available to do.'' Their completion can sometimes be a prerequisite for a required quest or a goal in a future chapter. *Storyline Title **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest *Storyline Title **I - Name of Quest **II - Name of Quest **III - Name of Quest If you receive any Quests or Storylines while playing this Chapter, which are not part of the Storylines we've already input, they would go here. You can leave this section in or remove it entirely; I tend to remove them because they rarely exist. Lastly, we have the navigation section to complete. Here's what it looks like now: Where it says Volume, we need to change the 1 to Breaking Ties or BT, since that is the Volume where this Chapter exists. For the previous Chapter, type the name of the previous Chapter. (Make sure the link is correct; for instance, the previous Chapter Odette is linked at Odette (Vol BT) because Odette links to her character page. If you happen to have the name of the next Chapter, you can fill that in, or you can leave it blank until it is released. The Next Chapter Text is the little blurb that appears beneath the rewards, which previews the next Chapter. When you've finished, it will look like this: Now you can click publish because you are done with the Chapter page. However, we still have one more task. When you are looking at a Storyline page, you will see some navigation at the top of the page which gives you the previous and next Storylines, as well as a link to the Volume and Chapter (or, in this case, Volume and Part). We need to create a redirect for that link. Create a new page by clicking Contribute and "Add a Page;" you don't need a template for this. (Contribute is a button located on every page of the Wiki, except when you are editing something, and it appears in the upper right corner, below your user image and notifications icon.) This is Breaking Ties, Part 6, so I'm going to create the page with exactly that title, comma and all. On this page, I will type only the following code: #REDIRECT The Blackfyre Rebellion This will automatically send anyone who clicks the "Breaking Ties, Part 6" link to The Blackfyre Rebellion Chapter page. Add the category called "Redirect Pages" and click publish. And there you have it: one perfectly created Chapter page, complete with redirect! Category:Guides and Tutorials